A New Year to Never Forget
by KuroGoddess
Summary: All Dante wanted to do for New Year's is have a nice party and put into action his master plan. Goal of the plan? Get Nero. Warning: all the usual stuff, smut, slight-violence, cussing. Enjoy!   I posted early because I won't have time to go on later


A New Years to Never Forget.

Okay, another randomly inspired fanfiction for my Yaoi viewing pleasure. And yours... This is also a DantexNero. Why? Because I love that paring. It's so cute!  
>I think this may end up as a New Years fanfiction. I'll try my best. It's also not AU.<p>

Paring: DantexNero. (I stated that before, didn't I?)  
>Warning: Will end up in smut (Always! ;D), drinking, and pervy-ness. And it's a not so innocent Nero.<br>Enjoy!

-

That's all Dante wanted. All he wanted, was to take the kid out to go get stuff for a small party that Lady, Trish and himself were planning. But it seemed that the devils just weren't on his side today. He wanted to get it done quickly, so he could try to convince Nero to have him. If the young hellion was willing to mate with him, Dante would be a happy man. But those plans were cut short when all hell broke loose on the way back home.

Currently, Dante was swinging Rebellion and slashing though the damn demons that made him drop the alcohol and the party stuff on the ground, and it ended up getting smashed by another one of the large demons.

Nero was beside him, using Red Queen to singe and incinerate all the demons that got within his range. Growling under his breath, Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and shot a barrage of bullets into the heads of the creatures, them soon turning to piles of innards and blood gore.

Nero sighed and sheathed Red Queen back onto his back and wiped his bloodied hands onto his red hoodie. His blue denim jacket was already splattered with demon gore and needed to be washed.

His azure eyes glanced around for the bags of stuff and he growled out his frustration when he saw they were smashed and broken bottles of vodka, beer and rum scattered everywhere.

"Hey Dante, you know Trish and Lady are going to kill us for this right?" He asked the older hunter. Said slayer just glanced over, his eyes looking a little more stony. The look made Nero slightly nervous.

"Dante, hey old man, you ok?" Nero asked, his voice actually laced with concern. Dante glanced over at the younger slayer and nodded, a small grin making its way onto his face when he realized the kid was worried.

"Aw, kid! I didn't know you actually cared!" Dante said and hugged Nero, the smaller man stiffening as a blush raced across his cheeks.

"Like hell you old geezer! I-I just didn't want my only partner all down and..." Nero realized with a blush that he was STILL saying that he cared...In his own strange way. Mentally the 19 year old cursed his stutter.

"Dammitt Dante! Let me go!" he tried a different approach as Dante chuckled and let the smaller man go. Nero took a step back with a red blush coloring his cheeks. "Damn stupid old geezer" Nero grumbled and turned away, in the direction of the store they had come from.

"Hey, kid! You're not gonna go into the store like that, are you?" Dante asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. The smaller silver haired man looked down at his own bloody attire. Nero scowled and nodded.

With a small grin, Dante led the smaller man back to Devil May Cry.

-

Nero wiped the sweat from his forehead as Dante and himself finished cleaning the office of Devil May Cry for the small party. The jukebox was sitting nice and shiny clean in the corner. Nero smiled to himself at his own handy-work.

The office was very clean. No pizza boxes, beer bottles, extra paper, and any other trash anywhere. Nero grinned triumphantly at his ability to clean the normally trashed office. He turned to look smugly at Dante, but his grin fell when his eyes landed on the elder hunter.

The elder was shirtless, and his body was slicked with sweat as he was the one to pick up the furniture and re-arrange it. His lightly tanned muscular back muscles flexed as he stretched and shifted his shoulder around, trying to loosen the knot.

Nero swallowed and couldn't help but stare for a few seconds longer until Dante turned slightly, and indicated that he was going to turn around. Too bad for Nero, but he couldn't stop staring and when Dante turned, he was wearing his trademark smirk.

"What's wrong kid? See something you like?" Dante teased. A cherry colored blush covered Nero's cheeks. Dante couldn't help but notice that the kid looked downright, _sexy_ and _adorable_ that way, with those flushed cheeks. The thoughts brought an even bigger grin to Dante's face.

"Stupid perverted old man" Nero grumbled and began to make is way upstairs to go shower and begin setting up for the party. When the younger hunter left, Dante smirked to himself.

_'Now that I know he's interested, I'll just have to wait for the party to seal the deal'_ Dante thought, a devious grin forming on his lips as he though even more wicked thoughts about the adorable younger slayer.

Loud music boomed throughout Devil May Cry as laughter and chatter also floated around with the other loud sounds of people partying. Lady and Trish had managed to get strobe lights, and Dante ended up setting them up. A small table had the drinks and the few snacks.

Dante was sitting on his desk, chatting with a few females. They women giggled and Dante smirked, then said something and they ran off tittering like retarded chickens. The smaller hunter narrowed his eyes.

_'Am I...Am I jealous?' _Nero asked himself, azure eyes widening slightly in realization. He was to caught up in his thoughts to notice the older man sneaking up behind him. The figure wrapped their muscled arms around Nero and the smaller male gasped.

Instinctively his hand with his devil bringer whipped around and hit the other person upsides the head. When he heard a familiar voice grunt out an "Ow!" Nero turned and saw Dante using one hand to rub his head and the other still firmly wrapped around Nero's small waist.

"What the hell Dante?" Nero asked scowling at the elder man. Dante chuckled and his pale blue eyes locked with Nero's causing the teen to shift uncomfortably. He didn't like the look in the half-devils eyes. _'Oh sure you do. that look makes you shiver in anticipation'_ a voice purred in the back of Nero's mind.

Dante's grin widened and Nero thought for a split second, that Dante had heard the same voice. _'Hurry up Dante! Just claim him!'_ a deep voice growled lowly in the back Dante's own mind. The son of Sparda grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to do that exact thing later.

"I'm just admiring the view. What about you, _Nero_?" Dante asked, purring the others name. Nero turned a shade of cherry red from before and glared slightly at the older man. Nero wiggled out of the others grasp, trying to get away before he embarrassed himself. The older man seemed to sense this, and took a step closer to the smaller man as he backed up.

Then the game began. The whole night, during the party, Dante would hunt Nero down, and the younger man would somehow find a way to escape, or an excuse to slip off somewhere, to god knows where. It was fun, Dante would admit that at least, but he was getting a little sexually frustrated that his chosen ,ate always seemed to just barley skitter away.

To say he was pissed was an understatement. Just as Dante was going to start yelling for Nero, he spotted the familiar silver white locks on his couch, leaning back as the man laughed, his cheeks slightly pink from the intake of alcohol.

Dante walked up to the smaller male and looked at him closely. he could smell the vodka mixed drink on the others breath and before he had a chance to say anything to his Nero, the half-demon used his Devil Bringer to grab the front of Dante's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

A smirk formed on Dante's lips as he noticed that the kid wasn't as drunk as he let on. When they pulled away, Dante was smirking at a blushing Nero. "Have you been looking for me?" the 'drunk' Nero asked, his eyes tiled up slightly as he smiled a foxy grin. A similar grin showed on Dante's face.

"Yeah, I have been looking for you. You seem sorta hot, do you need help getting some of your clothes off?" Dante asked as he leaned in closer to Nero, completely forgetting about the other partiers in the room. The only living son of Sparda grinned like the Cheshire cat when Nero nodded and stood, moving to the stairs.

Still smiling, Dante followed the other up the stairs but paused halfway up. "Hey, Lady, Trish, you're in charge for the rest of the night!" Dante called, and grinned at the two women and winked, drawing the attention of a few of the party people. Some chuckled at the antics of their host, and a few seemed slightly jealous of Nero for being the one to get to sleep with Dante when they themselves wanted to be the one.

When the two slayers made it to Dante's room, Dante was quick to strip his own red muscle shirt off, and throw it onto the floor. He quickly approached the more lithe half-demon and a predatory look showed in his pale blue eyes. Nero would normally be wary, but he _actually_ _was_ _slightly_ inebriated and he _actually_ _didn't_ _care_ enough to be careful. Nero wanted Dante, and that's all that mattered to the younger demon slayer.

Nero quickly followed after Dante's example and stripped his own red vest and long sleeved blue under-shirt. The elder half-devil grinned, obviously pleased with the way this was going. Before Nero could protest, (Not that he would XD) Dante picked up the smaller male and threw him onto the bed. Nero bounced slightly before relaxing into the bed, and leaning up eagerly to kiss the other when Dante leaned down to lock lips.

The kiss was slightly rough, but neither were complaining as their tongues darted out to tangle and hands began to wander. The smell of arousal was heavy in the air as Dante's large hands reached down to fumble with Nero's belt buckle and pull down the others jeans.

Dante grinned as he took in the sight of Nero's semi-hard shaft creating a slight bulge in the others dark navy blue boxers. "Well, look here Nero~ only semi-hard are we? I think I can change that" the older man purred into Nero's ear, causing him to shiver.

The smaller man managed to throw a cocky grin at Dante and taunt the older man. "Bring it on, old man" Nero purred back. The grin never left Dante's face as his large slightly calloused hand reached into the others navy blue boxers and began to stroke him to full hardness.

Nero moaned and arched slightly off the bed and bit his lip to stifle his light moan of pleasure and surprise. The older man grinned even more this time. "We can't have that Nero, sorry. I wanna hear ya, kid" Dante purred again and began to speed up his hand, making Nero bit into his lip, blood dripping down his chin, and moan loudly.

The elder man smiled. "That's what I wanna hear" He said in a deeper than normal voice. While Nero was distracted by the pleasure, Dante reached over and pulled open the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small little tube of lubrication, strawberry scented. His favorite.

Moving back over his soon-to-be-lover, Dante uncapped the lube with his teeth as he continued to stroke Nero so he would be distracted by the pleasure. "You ready Nero?" Dante asked as he positioned his lubed up fingers at Nero's pink puckered _'flower'_. Nero swallowed but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready" the smaller hunter said and took a deep breath and breathed out to relax his muscles and allow Dante to push the first finger in. As it breached the first tight ring of muscle, Nero winced at the slight discomfort. It kind of burned, not a bad burn. Nero gasped when Dante began to pump the finger in and out, trying to loosen the other male up. It did kind of sting now.

"Ah! W-what was that?" Nero asked a smirking Dante, who pushed his finger back in to brush so deliciously against the others prostate. The elder silver haired man brushed against the nub again and smirked even wider when Nero threw his head back and cried out.

Dante took the chance to lean over the other body and begin to bite and suck at the others pale neck. "That was your pleasure spot, your prostate kid" Dante said into Nero's neck. He figured the gesture was wasted because Nero had long since stopped paying attention. Deciding to go by the way the smaller half-demons body writhed in pleasure below him, he added another finger, it slipping in quite easily.

The older man distracted his soon to be mate by stroking his cock, and tweaking a rosy colored nipple with his tongue. "D-Dante hurry the hell up!" Nero said, his azure eyes locking with Dante's own paler blue ones and his azure eyes seemed to light a fire within them. The same fire Dante only ever saw when the kid was passionate, meaning when they had first fought.

The look itself could drive Dante mad, with his own lust. Nodding, Dante added a third finger and began to ruthlessly work it in and out of Nero's hot passage. The smaller silver haired man moaned and Dante took that as his que to pull his fingers out and slick up his own jutting erection. He pulled Nero closer to him by gripping his hips and Nero spread his legs wider, to make it easier on them both.

"Okay kid, you gotta breath out when I say. Okay?" Dante instructed. Nero nodded and stayed quiet, but he took a deep breath as Dante positioned himself at Nero's entrance. The same deep voice purred in the back of Dante's head and he could sense his devil side was very happy.

A softer, slightly feminine voice purred in the back of Dante's head along with his own devil. The older man realized that was Nero's demon side purring its content at finally having a mate, and a strong one at that. "Okay, breath out kid" Dante said and pushed in.

The tip of his member slid in and pushed past the first ring of muscle, causing Nero's outward breath to hitch. He sucked in a sharp breath of air, and Dante bit his lip, holding still with only a little more than his tip inside Nero's hot slickness. Said man below Dante hissed in slight pain, but with a quick movement of his hips, impaled himself on Dante's length.

Both men inhaled sharply at that, one from pleasure, and one from pain. Dante grit his teeth hard at trying to not thrust into his mate. With the little stunt Nero pulled, he was a little more than half way in now. _'Claim him! Mark him! Claim him as yours!'_ Dante's devil side ragged against him, making him use all of his self control to not thrust all the way into the beautiful and amazing man below him.

With the way Nero was shifted around and the way his breath came out in pants, Dante could tell the hybrid teen was ready for the older man to move. "Ready Nero?" Dante purred Nero's name.

"J-just hurry and fuck me already" Nero said in between clenched teeth. The half-devil nodded and pushed all the way in, in one thrust and didn't wait for Nero to say anything before he pulled out and thrust back in, hitting the silver haired teens prostate dead on.

"Ah! Dante, do that again!" Nero yelled, his legs around his lovers waist and pulling him closer. Nero ground his back onto Dante's shaft hard as the other male picked up in tempo. His hips snapped forward into the velvety heat of Nero, and he continued to strike the others prostate, and leaned down to suck, nip, and bite at the pale column of flesh in front of him.

The moans in the room grew in volume as a hand was snuck down to stoke the others neglected member, and the thrusts were picked up in speed. Before long, the headboard of the bed was smacking into the wall and was leaving cracks with the strength of their love making.

"D-Dante! I need you, to go- go harder an-and faster" Nero managed to moan out. The older male easily complied, grinning all the way as his hips snapped forward with such strength both men were sure that there was gonna be a lot of soreness tomorrow. At the moment though, neither cared.

Hickey's covered Nero's chest and neck where the older lover had gotten possessive. The pleasure coursing though both of them was almost unbearable. There was pain, but just enough to balance the amazing pleasure that seemed to have come with it. The hand around Nero's neglected member picked up in its stroking, because Dante was close, but he wanted Nero to come first.

The younger screamed out his completion as he came over Dante's chest and his own. Dante groaned out his own completion shortly after Nero, biting into the younger's soft neck hard enough to draw blood, marking him as his mate and his property. Nero gave a small yelp in surprise and slight pain, but ignored it as Dante collapsed into him, and encircled his arms around Nero's smaller frame.

They kissed languidly and half-asleep when Dante noticed the time on the clock. "Hey, Nero look, it's a minute after midnight. What's your goal for the new year?" the son of Sparda asked his mate. The other opened his hazy, sleepy azure eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Nothing. I already achieved my goal" he said closing is eyes, a small but playful grin tugging at his lips. Dante raised a brow, his left eye brow arching up, a similar playful smirk on his face. Dante hugged his sweat, cum covered mate closer to his chest and nuzzled the others neck in the junction where the neck and shoulder met.

"And do tell, what was this goal you had in mind, _Nero_?" He asked, his voice going slightly sultry at Nero's name. Same man shivered slightly, but his smile grew into a smirk.

"I finally got you. That was my goal for this coming year" Nero said and then his azure eyes widened slightly as a pink tint dusted at his cheeks after he realized what he had said. Dante's smirk turned into a happy grin.

"Aw, I had a similar goal in mind, but now that I have you, I have a different goal" Dante said, a mischievous look gleamed in his icy blue eyes. Nero, even in his almost-asleep state, could feel the impending danger. 

"What would that be?" He asked cautiously. He raised one eyebrow and narrowed his eyes slightly. Dante chuckled.

"To have sex with you in as many positions and against as many things as I can!" He said overly happily. Nero gulped and got the feeling that Dante would find a way to achieve his goal for this year.

END.  
>. Ah, I stayed up until like, 12:20 just to get this finished. It was worth it. Now I have a holiday themed fanfiction for DMC.<br>Also, to answer someone's comment, I actually CAN'T play DMC of any kind. Two reasons. 1) I suck ass at games, and 2) I don't have a console or money or a friend with the proper 'equipment' to play any of the games. I still want to though.

Anyway, thanks for reading my SECOND DMC fanfiction! It was actually a pain to finish, but I do it cuz I love the paring, and I love my readers.  
>So, night everyone! Thanks for reading! It's appreciated!<p>

-KG 


End file.
